


HoDT - Sinful

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: The Sith were sacrilegious and twisted the Jedi teachings. Count Dooku understands this as the Sith Master gives him a task.
Relationships: Dooku & Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars), Dooku | Darth Tyranus & Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 9





	HoDT - Sinful

**120**

**Sinful**

The Sith were sacrilegious.

It was the only way to best describe their way and beliefs. The system they had concocted to pass on their knowledge from master to student went against everything he had been taught as a Jedi. He wondered if it was the impiousness of Darth Bane that demanded such wanton betrayal of their fellows. The sacred texts of the ancient Sith he had researched and studied had spoken of betrayal as a means to advancement in the ranks of the many empires that had risen several millennia ago, but it also had rewarded loyalty and respect.

Such betrayal as that of the Banite Sith would have been abhorrent even to the ancient Sith.

The Banite rewarded betrayal and demanded only that they learn first before slaying the master so that the knowledge of their way would not be lost, and the chain broken. Thirty-two master and apprentice pairs had existed since Darth Bane had decreed there would only be two Sith at any given time. Sixty-four individuals had continued the blasphemy of the Sith over the last thousand years.

He didn’t dare think further on how the Sith’s profane acts against nature and the Force were perversions of the Jedi teachings. And yet he was just as curious about it as he had been when he had spent decades researching and studying the ancient dark order. The mere thought was just as sacrilegious as the Sith themselves.

Count Dooku straightened his posture as he stared at the very image of the most recent master of their nefarious order. “What you ask of me is reprehensible,” he dared to argue against the man who had become a teacher of the darker arts to him. He was not yet the apprentice of this Sith, that honor still belonged to the savage beast the master called Maul. He would not mind if that honor remained with the Dathomirian zabrak. All he cared about was the political support and perhaps the knowledge to some degree.

“I do not ask it; I command it, Count.” He could feel the tell-tale sign of an invisible grip constricting around his throat and the Serennian Jedi curled his lip at the unspoken threat. He refused to gasp and choke in front of this Sith Lord, refused to sully his dignity with the indignity of bowing to this blasphemer’s demands. It was only when he did not yield that the grip tightened and he was lifted into the air, that he gave in to the instinct to struggle.

Immaculate fingers clawed at the invisible hand constricting his airway. A spike of fear from him had the Sith Master smiling and when the dark spots began to fill his vision and cloud the twisted image of the monster before him, was he released and allowed to breath once more. Dooku choked and gasped for the sweet air he had been denied; and as he regained his composure, the master continued to speak, “Find Sifo-Dyas, steal his identity and take control of the army that he is building. Leave no trace or witnesses of this task. Fail me and you will have more to fear than being choked to death.”

The holoimage vanished, leaving Dooku in darkness and on his knees where he had collapsed. To betray was abhorrent to the Jedi. To murder his best friend was deplorable to him, but it was a task he would complete. He only hoped that his friend could forgive him.

He prayed he could forgive himself in the end.


End file.
